High school! Easy Right?
by EvaAnneLenthe
Summary: Everyone has to do it, so does Clary. When Clary goes to school at Brooklyn High, she meets Jace. Soon they find themselves caught up in a story full of drama and love. CLACE. Malec. Sizzy Rated T (SWEARING)
1. Chapter 1: New start, new crushes

**Hi Guys, this is my second story ever! I thought It would be fun if our favorite Shadowhunters experience the life of a mundane! In this fanfic are Jace and Clary the main characters. Some Malec, some Sizzy, but mostly Clace.**

 **Before you start to read: I'm Dutch so my grammar isn't the same as a regular Englishman! Haha. My name is Eva and I'm 13 years old. I also have another story which is called: "Clace pregnant" Easy! Right? Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Clary woke up by the sound of her alarm buzzing loud, she yawned. 07:30 she read on her alarm.

"Clary breakfast!" Jocelyn called her from downstairs. "I'm coming! I'm just going to take a quick shower!" She yelled back.

After Clary took her shower and was all washed up, she walked down the wooden stairs, stepped through the sliding garden doors ( **I don't know if that's an actual word but: the door that leads to the backyard. I mean Google Translate haha)**

"Hey honey, did you sleep well? Are you excited to go to your new school?" Jocelyn asked while she shove a plate with eggs and bacon under Clary's nose. "Yeah, fine, I'm kinda excited I guess" Clary answered while she looked into the backyard. Green grass, high trees , a pool and then in the end there was a little barn. Clary lived here since the summer vacation. She moved to Brooklyn because her mom got a job offered here. Oh and then there was also Jocelyn's boyfriend who lives here, Luke Garroway. He was nice, just a little shy. He was a cop and was away for long hours a day. But when Clary saw him, he was doable.

"If you want you can invite some people over this afternoon..." but before Jocelyn could finish her scentence Jonathan, Clary's older bother, dropped in the chair next to Clary. You could clearly see that Jon got all the good looks in the family. While Clary has red hair and emerald green eyes, Jon has blond hair and ice blue eyes. The most important thing for Clary was that she was extremely short and Jon was as tall as a ladder.

"Hey, sis! Do I have to give you a ride later?" He asked. Jonathan got for his birthday a huge red sport car. It was actually Clary's idea to not draw all the attention to her- with this car she definitely did draw all the attention to her- but she had to. She didn't want to go with the bus. "We're gonna go in 5 minutes, be ready!" As he walked away he ruffled Clary's red hair and she tried to slap him but she missed. 'Stupid short arms' she thought.

When they arrived at school everyone looked at them. Well, not to the both of them, just at Jon. All the girls and boys were staring at him like he was a god. Clary looked at everyone's face's. Surprisingly she saw people who were even shorter then her, of course she was wearing 5 inch heels. But hey, it's progress. Clary slid her eyes over everyone. Blue eyes, green eyes, golden, br... wait what? Golden! She looked at the boy with the golden eyes more carefully. When she looked at his eyes she saw that he was staring at her. At her? Wasn't he staring at Jon? Clary gazed around but saw that Jon wasn't her anymore. She looked back. He was still staring. He was way taller than Clary, had a muscular build and beautiful eyes where Clary drowned in. They stood there for a few more seconds but the moment was over fast when someone pulled her away from the crowd. She turned to face the person who pulled her out of the special moment. "What the hell?" She yelled.

"Shh it's just me." A trusting voice said. It was only then that Clary recognized it was Simon. Her best friend since forever.

"Simon, don't sneak in on me like that! It's creepy." She punched him on the chest. That hurts. He probably had been working out this summer. "Let's just go. Get our schedules!"

When they retrieved their schedules they found out that they were in two same classes. But that was only it. For first period she had math, her worst topic. On her way to the classroom she bumped into someone. The girl dropped her books. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Clary helped to pick up the books.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" The girl had raven black hair and ice blue eyes. She was tall and beautiful. "Hey who are you? Are you new? I'm Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy" Izzy introduced herself.

"Hi, yes I am new. I'm Clary Fairchild." Clary saw that Izzy was about to ask something when someone joined them. It was a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She was skinny but not as tall as Isabelle was.

"Hey Kaelie, I was just about to ask Clary if she wanted to come to my house tonight to sleep over." Izzy proposed. Kaelie shot Clary a bitchy look but sad "Yeah fine. Is Jace going to be home to?" She asked.

"Yeah he is also home. Why? Do you have a crush on him?" She asked.

"No, no I don't. Whatever!" Kaelie flushes.

"Who is Jace?" Clary joined the conversation.

Izzy turned back to Clary. "Jace Herondale is my adoptive brother, he has blond hair and matching eyes. When you see him you'll probably think: WOW! Just one thing; Please don't crush on him. I want him to stop going from girl to girl and find the real one"

"But what happens if someone who is crushing on him is the real one?" Clary asked.

"That's not gonna happen. I will notice when he finds her. He's going to act different around her. He's going to treat her different than he does with other girls." She said. Clary just nodded. "Do you wanna come tonight too?" Izzy changed the subject. "Oh and you should definitely eat lunch with us later."

"You can count on me." Clary answered while looking at Kaelie one more time. Kaelie just looked away.

When she walked into the classroom she saw that she was the last one and there was only one place available. Next to Golden boy. She walked over to her seat when someone made her trip. She thought she was going to hit the ground but she felt arms, strong arms, wrapped around her. She looked up and met two beautiful golden eyes.

"Uhum. Mr. Herondale please take a seat and make sure the lady can breath" the teacher said "Kaelie if you do that one more time; detention" Wait. Clary thought. Kaelie? Why would Kaelie want to let her trip and hit the ground? She just let it go and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Jace" the boy said "Jace Herondale" Oh shit! Clary thought. She had a crush on her friends brother.

 **Oooooh what's going to happen next?? Leave a review and what did you thought about the first chapter?:**

 **1: Pleaseeee continue!!!**

 **2: Pleaseeee stop!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eavesdropping

**Hey guys. Next chapter. Enjoy and leave a review xx Eva.**

Chapter 2

After her class was over Clary quickly walked out of the classroom to avoid an awkward conversation with Jace. She walked down the hallway and ran into Simon. She pushed him into the storage room. "What the hell. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Simon mirrored her words from this morning. Clary sat down on some boxes before speaking again.

"I'm sorry. I can't have lunch with Izzy today." Clary threw it all out. "I didn't even know you were going to have lunch with her." Simon frowned.

"That's not the point Simon. The point is that now, I can't have lunch with her. Something happened before class and it's not a great start to this school year." Clary said. She saw that Simon had a questioning look on her face. She continued. "When Izzy came to me before class to invite me to lunch she made one thing really clear. No crush on her big brother." Clary was cut off by Simon.

"Let me guess. You have a crush on you friends brother who is totally off limits? It happened to me all the time!" Simon said sarcastically. "Really you did?" Clary asked.

"No. But that isn't the point her. Why would Izzy say that? Because this is really turning into a Romeo and Juliet kind of story and I'm not really in the mood for that." Simon looked around in the storage room for something to eat. Why he did that Clary didn't knew. It was kind of a habit for Si to get hungry on the worst moments. "Izzy said that she wants him to meet his soulmate so it's best that not even a stunning hot girl like me has a crush on him." Clary explained.

"Really? She used "stunning hot"?" He frowned. "No she didn't you dork! But that's not the point. What do you think about this whole situation kinda thing?" She asked. Clary really hoped that he would say his usual like "Go for it!" or "You got it girlll!" But that wasn't the thing he said. Instead: "Well, Clary I hate to admit it but I think Isabelle is right. Just be his friend and maybe he'll make a move and it turns out that you will be his soulmate. Wich guy do you even mean?" Clary couldn't believe that he hadn't seen Jace already. Or at least hadn't noticed him yet.

"You kidding me? He's THE most beautiful, hot, handsome guy I've ever seen. He has golden locks and matching eyes and beautiful rose colored lips. Oh yeah and don't forget his abs..." Clary was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Simon snapping his fingers.

"Hello! Earth to Clary!" Simon stopped snapping his fingers and wanted to speak again. Instead he gave her a hug and told Clary he would go to lunch. When he walked out of the room, his eyes fell on something golden. He looked too the right and met two golden eyes. "Ehh Clary? Come out of the closet please!" Simon flushed a little bit. Not because he had a crush on him but he was already flushing for Clary. That's what best friends do.

"Really Simon? That's not funn..." Clary cut her scentence of when she saw Jace. "Oh hey Jace!" Clary punched Simons shoulder. As in: "Go away!"

When Simon walked away after giving Clary a supportive look and a wink Jace spoke. "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop it's just that I was looking for you because after class you ran away so fast and I really wanted to talk to you again. Also you forgot you sketchbook." Now Clary Really turned red. "It's okay. I didn't hear all of the things you said just the part from: "What the hell? Don't sneak up on me like that! Till... "Earth to Clary!""

"Haha really funny Jace. That was the whole conversation you cutie! Oh my god I really can't say that." She put a hand over her mouth but saw that he was... flushing? She decided to continue flirting. _What the hell? Who is this girl? Clary hadn't even had a first kiss yet and she was the one flirting? Well apparently you're not doing a bad job cause his cheeks have the same color as his rose colored lips._

"...number" Jace finished speaking. On that moment Clary remembered that Jace was speaking but she hadn't even noticed. She had been to busy thinking about the sharp jaw line and is round full eye lashes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What did you just say?" Clary asked. "I asked if I could get your number." He flushed so hard that Clary had to flush too. More than she already did. Together they talked for a little while longer and then figured they had to go to lunch. Of course they also exchanged numbers.

Together they sat with Izzy, Kaelie who was really trying to get Jace's attention. It was real obvious that she had a crush on Jace, but Jace just ignored Kaelie and talked with the others. He especially had attention for Clary. He kept asking her questions about her life and her hobbies. Together they locked their self away from the world and had only eye for each other. There were also Alec, Izzy's brother and Magnus, Alec's boyfriend. Oh and there was Simon, sitting at the end of the table, staring at Izzy. He totally had a crush on her.

Izzy, Alec and Magnus were all looking at there phone and texting with each other.

 **Izzy: Guys do you see the way Jace is looking at her? It's soooo adorable!**

 **Magnus: And Clary is totally falling for him too. Can't wait for Clace!**

 **Alec: Clace? Ooooh Jace and Clary. Cute ship name.**

 **Izzy: Boys, I think we found Jace's soulmate. Tonight is going to be fun!**

Jace and Clary both had no idea of what was going on with the three of them. Jace layed his hand on Clary's leg. He massaged it lightly.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Izzy said. Clary and Jace both looked up and Jace pulled his hand back. "You're both coming tonight right?" She asked. Jace and Clary both looked at each other and blushed. "Oh my god you're both as red as a tomato! It's so cute!" They blushed even more. "Are you kidding? I live at your house. Of course I'll be there!" Jace finally answered.

"Then I'll be there too." Clary looked at Jace. "Uhum?! THEN I'll be there too?" Izzy asked. She had a plan. She was going to pretend that Clary still couldn't have a crush on Jace 'because he had to find his soulmate'.

"I... I... uhh didn't mean it that way. I'll come for you." Clary lied. The only real reason why she would come is for Jace. Of course she liked Izzy. But she wasn't the main reason why she would go willingly to a sleepover. "I'll see you tonight!" She gave everyone a hug -Jace hugged her a little longer- and walked away.

 **Chapter 2 . Done.**

 **Leave a review! Next chapter: Sleepover at Izzy's. I know that this plot is used really much but I wanted to wright one myself. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Holy god

"I'll go" I'll go!" Izzy squealed. The doorbell rang and Isabelle new it was Clary who hid behind the door. ( **It's an expression. Clary isn't really hiding. Haha. Okay I'll stop)** Izzy opened the door and there she was. The beautiful red head. Izzy let her gaze lower from Clary's curly hair to her black boots. She was wearing a sport legging and a sweater. "We definitely gotta change your outfit." Was the first thing Izzy said.

"Wow, Iz! Hello to you too. Great way to make someone feel comfortable. Keep doing that and you will make so much more friends." Clary answered sarcastically. She looked past Izzy searching for Jace.

"Looking for Jace?" Izzy pretended to be mad. "I thought you came to MY sleepover. Not Jace's." She said. She didn't mean it but clearly it worked with Clary. The red headed girl turned red and apologized.

"No of course not Iz. I'm her for you. Let's start over okay? I'll ring the door bell again." Izzy nodded and closed the door. 'Ding dong'

 **(last A/N: It sounds dorky but in English. Is Ding Dong a sound too? Haha I'm laughing so hard about myself right now but yeah. If it's not: the sound that the door bell makes.)**

The door bell rang again. This time Izzy opened the door with a happy face and greeted Clary nicely.

"Hey Clary! Welcome. Would you like to come in." Izzy asked sarcastically formal. Clary chuckled.

"Well, thank you ma lady." Clary laughed again. They both laughed a little bit and Clary walked in.

"We still have to do something about that outfit though." Clary heard Izzy whisper. "Come up to my room. Kaelie is already her." Izzy led Clary to her room. Izzy's room was the complete opposite of Clary's. Izzy's had baby blue and white colored walls and was decorated by flowers and pictures of her friends and family. While Clary's was red and green like a Christmas three threw up and there were all paint splatters on the walls. Izzy had a big bed for two persons. That was probably the only thing they had in common. In the corner there was a make-up table which Kaelie sat in front of.

"Hey Clare! How are you?" Kaelie asked nice. Though her eyes told Clary something different.

"Great, oh by the way. My knee doesn't hurt anymore." Clary snapped back.

"Why would your knee hurt?" Izzy frowned. She had no idea of what had happened to Clary during class. Clary wanted to speak but Kaelie cut her off.

"It doesn't hurt, she just told you. She tripped during class." Kaelie lied. Izzy looked at Clary. She clearly could see that Kaelie was lying. But she decided to let it rest for a few moments. "Alright let's start getting ready for the night! What are we going to do first with the boys?" Kaelie looked mischievous. 'Wait. What? The boy **s**?' Clary wondered. She thought that the only ones who joined them were Jace and his adoptive brother Alec.

"Who are you talking about?" Clary watched Kaelie laugh. After a few moments she calmed down. Honestly Izzy and Clary didn't know why she was laughing but they let it be for what it was. Kaelie watched patiently at Izzy.

"I invited Simon, Jordan, Jonathan, Magnus and Maia who is Jordan's girlfriend." Izzy explained.

"Wait did you just say Jonathan. Is my brother going to be here too?" Clary wasn't exactly planning about sleeping with all those guys in one room. Especially with her own damn brother. Guess she had to deal with it. When Clary stopped worrying, the girls started to dress up. Izzy would make up the girls and dress them. When she was doing Kaelie's make up and hair, Clary went downstairs to get something to drink. When she arrived in the kitchen, the first thing she thought was; "How the hell am I ever going to find something to drink." The kitchen was so big that she didn't see the end. Joking, but it was a inhumanly big one. Ten times bigger then hers. She opened the drawers and looked in the cupboards. Accidentally she dropped a glass, wich she had managed to find, from the counter. "Shit!" Clary muttered and bent down.

"Someone's looking **good** ass." Clary turned around and saw the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen before, ever. There, in the doorway, was a holy god. Jace was in swimwear, all wet, without t-shirt on. _Boy does he has abs or what?_ She thought. She let her gaze slide over his body from his beautiful golden hair to his legs. He was so handsome. She figured kissing him over his whole gorgeous body... _what the hell Clary! He's your friends brother who is totally off limits. Stop it!_ But Clary got distracted by his abs again and the cute temples in his cheeks. "Like what you see?" Jace said with a smirk.

"What do you think?" She asked mischievous. She was planning to play hard to get. If Jace was even interested in her. _Clary! Stop it!_ Clary pushed away the thought as he came closer. He was one step away from her.

"Is that drool?" He pointed to her lips.

"Haha, real funny Herondale! You wished." Just to make sure Clary wiped with her sleeve past her mouth. Jace laughed, _omg his laugh is so cute!_

"Why are you in the kitchen anyway? I thought you 'were getting ready' for the night." He made bunny ears with his fingers while saying that.

"Yes, that's true. But Izzy asked me if I could get some drinks for them but I got lost in this goddamn huge kitchen of yours and yeah then you came in and I got distracted. Omg did I just say that?!" Clary blushed badly. Jace looked away because he was... blushing too?

"Well, join the club. Every time I look into a mirror I get distracted too." _Oh hi, there's the Jace she knew._

You should get rewards for your funniness." Although Clary thought he was being arrogant she did found it funny. They both giggled. Jace moved even closer to her and she felt herself shivering. He placed his hands on her arms and she felt the heat of his soft hands against her soft skin. Her heart started to beat faster when she looked into his stunningly attractive eyes. He parted his lips a little and lowered his head. She reached up a little and parted her lips as well.

"Clary! It's your turn." Izzy walked into the kitchen. Jace and Clary separated. They smiled both smiled awkwardly. "OMG Clary are you okay? There's glass on the floor!"

"Yes, I'm okay thanks for asking Iz." Izzy nodded and walked up the stairs. Clary gave Jace a hug and whispered " _Maybe next time",_ gave him a wink and turned to walk up the stairs. What was this boy doing to her?

When Izzy was finally done with 'turning Clary into a natural beauty', Izzy's words not Clary's, Izzy turned Clary around so that Clary could face herself. She saw a beautiful girl. "Is that me?" Clary said completely startled.

"Yes, honey that's you. I replied waterproof mascara because later tonight were going to swim with the boys and some blush and a light colored lipstick wich pops out your eyes. Now go shave yourself! Do I have to help you?" Izzy asked seriously. Clary turned read.

"Uh. Not thanks I think I've got it." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh by the way! After school today I went to the mall and picked a bikini out for you. It's on the toilet. After you're done shaving put it on and come outside.!" Izzy called after her. Clary shaved her legs, armpits and bikini line. When she was done she looked at the bikini. She picked it up. The top was a plain emerald green triangle top. But the bottom's were a little... exposing. It was a thong and the same colored as the top. She pulled it on and looked in the mirror. She actually did not look bad in it.

"What is taking it so long?" Kaelie whined. Clary knew that the other girls were already dressed in their swim wear. Clary spun the door knob and opened the door.

"Clary, come out of the bath..." By the time Izzy finished her scentence Clary had already come out of Izzy's bathroom. Izzy stared at her with wide open eyes. Clary covered her body. She felt really embarrassed, after all Izzy had bought the bikini. "OMG you look so hot! If I was a boy I would totally do you!"

"What the hell Izzy. Ew gross!" Clary did like the compliment though. She felt powerful, strong. She looked at Kaelie who was looking gorgeous. She was wearing a deep v-neck white bathing suit. "Kaelie you look great." She said with a soft smile.

"I would say the same but sadly I don't like to lie." Kaelie looked at her with burning eyes. _Why was she so mad at Clary?_

"Seriously Kaelie if you make such a comment one more time. I'm going to have to send you home. That's not the way you treat a friend." Izzy defended Clary. "Well," Izzy clapped her hands, "let's get you some clothes." She pointed to the two girls. Izzy gave Kaelie a white dress with lace at the back. And herself she put on a short, red, sexy dress. When she pulled out the shortest, most tight dress you could imagine, Clary thought that Izzy was going to change into something else. Instead she gave it to Clary.

"You're kidding right?" She asked Izzy, who looked dangerously serious.

"Nope, put it on!" She slapped Clary on the butt and Clary pulled it on. The dress hugged Clary's curves in a good way and she actually liked it. She got some heels from Izzy and together it looked gorgeous. At least that's what Izzy said. Kaelie didn't really seem to like it. Clary wondered what Jace would think of her in this outfit.

 **Sorry I had to cut off the chapter. Next chapter is already up too so you can read it. Thoughts? Leave a review! Lots of love to you! Eva**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or dare?

When they arrived in the backyard, they saw that the guys had decorated the pool. They had blown up some pool floats and hung up lights around the pool. Next to the pool there was a campfire with some cushions around it. All the boys were settled around the fire.

"OMG it looks so great!" Izzy squealed. Kaelie and Izzy went to sit on a cushion. Kaelie wanted to sit next to Jace but he placed his hand next to him.

"Sorry, I kinda saved this place for someone special." He turned his face to Clary and his eyes widened at what was in front of him. Clary walked up to him and tried to suppress a squeal. She succeeded. When she sat next to him she looked at Kaelie. She shouldn't have done that. Kaelie gave her a death glare and sat next to Simon instead.

Magnus began to speak. "First we're going to play truth or dare. When you don't want to answer a question or do a dare, you have to strip. "Understand?" He looked at everyone. "Understood!" Everyone said in unison. "Let the fun night begin!"

After a few rounds it was Simons turn. He looked at each of them and let his gaze rest on Clary. _Oh no! This can't be good._ Clary thought. "Clary, truth or dare?" He asked mischievous.

"Dare." She played along with his game.

"I dare you to kiss the person at your left." She turned her face to the left and met two golden eyes. She looked at the others. She saw Izzy smirk and Kaelie seemed like she was about to explode. She saw her brother who looked away from her. _Awkward._ She turned her head and stared at Jace. _Am I going to do this?_ But before Clary could even think about it his lips were on hers. They both rised their bodies so they were on their knees. They kissed and kissed and kissed. The others were all yelling: "Tongue! Tongue! Tongue!" Clary and Jace happily obliged. They slipped their tongue into each other's mouths. Clary heard Jace moan a little bit. When they finally stopped kissing, they let their heads rest against each other. When the couple turned their faces at the others, they all looked very satisfied.

"That was honestly awesome! Let's go swimming!" Izzy suggested. _Why was Izzy so cool about this? Let's ask her tonight._ Clary thought.

Kaelie was already in her bathing suit. She didn't want to kiss Simon on the cheek. When she had pulled of her dress she had walked around the fire and had stopped before Jace to make some model poses. It was the funniest thing to see since Jace completely ignored her and talked to Clary.

When everyone was already in the pool, Clary had a real bad job undoing her dress. It was so tight. She asked Izzy to help her. Izzy pulled the zipper on the beg down and went back into the pool. When Clary pulled her dress over her head she felt all eyes on her. Especially Jace's. When she threw her dress on the ground and threw her shoes of, she turned around to put her stuff on the table, she heard gasps. _Dammit! That bloody thong!_ She heard Izzy whistle and joined the others in the pool.

She joined Jace on a two person-pool float. He looked away trying to cover his red cheeks. After a few moments he turned his face to her and she saw his cheeks turned red all again. She giggled. They stared a few more moments. They both wanted to kiss each other so badly but they remembered that Izzy was in the pool too. Clary looked at Izzy and she gave her a nod. Clary frowned.

"Will you just kiss him already Clary?" Clary didn't hesitate and kissed Jace so hard that he jumped and they both tumbled into the water. Her lips still on his. He grabbed her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stretched his legs so that their torso's appeared out of the water. They kept kissing for almost the whole evening...

 **Damn... so Clace is now definitely happening. *squeals* leave a review please! Xoxo Eva**


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight deadline’s

Chapter 5

"We have to get ready for tonight! Jace let her go." Izzy tried to pull Clary out of Jace's arms but he was to strong. They had been together the whole night and were inseparable. They were so cute together and although it was a little early, Izzy was convinced that the two were soulmates. Jace acted different around the red head then he did with other girls.

"Alright I'll go with you. Jace let me go." Clary tried to pull herself out of his arms but didn't succeed.

"Alright" Jace said. "But, you have to pay a price though."

"Okay. What about this?" Clary kissed his forehead.

"No."

"This?" She kissed his cheeks.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

"Okay. Final suggestion. What about here?" She kissed him on the lips. When she let go Jace smirked.

"Yes. Well done Fray." He slapped her butt before she grabbed Izzy's hand and went upstairs to Izzy her bedroom.

Izzy's bedroom

Do I have to wear this the whole night?" Clary whined and pointed at her dress. Izzy shot her a caring look.

"Let's get you into something else." Izzy walked into her closet. That's right Iz had a walk-in closet! Clary was so jealous. At her house she only had a small one that was painted neon green. It was so old and ugly. Her mom's on the other hand, took one, whole wall of her room in place. Sometimes she even had to ask if she could put her clothes in the huge wardrobe. "Should we wear pj's?" Izzy asked Clary.

"Why do you ask me? Have you seen my clothes?" She mirrored Izzy's words from this afternoon.

"Yeah sorry I asked. Let's wear pj's. It's comfortable and if you pick the right one. You could look very sexy in it." She wiggled her eyebrows. Clary frowned. "You know. For Jace." Clary blushed.

"I'm kinda confused at the moment." This time it was the raven haired girl that frowned. Clary continued. "See, I don't get it. This afternoon at school you told me I couldn't even have a crush on Jace and now you're like supporting us to kiss. What's up Izzy?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Before Jace got to know you he was a true jerk. He didn't care about girls and never responded to there texts. He was a dick." Clary snorted. "But then he met you, and it was like he woke up from a deep sleep. He became a different Jace, someone who for once in his life cared about a girl. He acted different around you. Happier and truly interested in you. That was when I knew that you are his soulmate. Even if you don't see it yet. You're meant to be. I know it's really soon but please give it a chance." Clary just nodded and gave Izzy a hug.

"Of course I'll give him a chance. Was he really that bad?" She looked at the raven haired girl and knew the answer by the way she was looking.

"Yes he was. The longest relationship he's been in had a duration of a week. He brought a girl home every night he went out. Sometimes even two."

"Too much info Iz. Too much." Clary held her hands in front of her face to hide her cheeks. At least she knew now that Jace wasn't a virgin anymore. Clary wasn't really surprised though. _I mean. Look at him!_ She thought.

"Come on let's get you dressed up." Izzy handed her a really short pj-short over and a matching tank top. They were blue with white stripes. It actually fitted perfectly but the shorts were a little shorter than Clary wanted them to be.

"Izzy, I can see my underwear appearing from under my shorts."

"Easier for Jace. So he doesn't have to search long tonight for you underwear." She chuckled and meant it as a joke but Clary felt slightly uncomfortable by it.

Clary was now begging. She wasn't going to humiliate herself again. The thong was embarrassing enough. And she definitely wasn't planning on loosing her v-card yet. Izzy just nodded and walked out of the room. She came back with a white large T-shirt and sport leggings. When Clary pulled it on she found out the shirt wasn't Izzy's. "Izzy?" Clary looked at the other girl. "To who does this shirt belong?" She saw a smirk/smile forming on her red colored lips.

"It's Jace's." She said sheepishly. Clary immediately pulled the shirt over her head but hadn't noticed that Jace just walked past Izzy's room. Who could blame her? The door was closed. Jace walked in and saw Clary in only the leggings and her bra, which was covered with a white lace. He turned red and spun around on his heels.

"I'm sorry. I walked past you're room Iz and I heard my name. I thought you needed me for something." Clary pulled the t shirt back on and told him he could turn around and face her. He did and blushed at his sight. Seeing Clary in his t shirt made him think she was his girlfriend. Which she wasn't but still. A man can dream.

"Iz, can you please leave us alone? I want to talk to Jace. Alone." She gestured her to get out of the room and she obliged. When she was out, Clary finally felt the courage to tell Jace what was bothering. "Look Jace, I think you're an amazing guy. Handsome and of course kind. But I think we started of the wrong foot. I think it's going a little bit fast. Izzy is convinced about the whole soulmate thing and I want to believe it. But that takes time and a lot of dates. So can we please take it slow, because I wasn't planning about losing my virginity yet." She murmured the last words a little bit.

"I get it. But what did you just say in the end?" He frowned and Clary realized he really didn't get the message. "I said that I didn't wanted to lose my v-card yet."

Jace looked flushed. "Do you think I was planning on having sex with you?" He threw his hands up in confusion.

"Ouch, and Izzy was hunting on it. I'm sorry I didn't meant to make you upset. It's just that I think that it's going really fast. Let's just take it slow."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sorry I got a little mad. I was just really confused and shocked. And of course I want to have sex with you. But know that I will never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. It's just that I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you Clary. I just don't want to let you go." He stepped forward and sat on the bed.

"Then don't. Take me out on a date. And we'll see were it'll turn out." She sat on his lap and kissed him. Jace pulled away and smirked.

"You think we can call today a cheat day and start with our plan tomorrow?" He winked and Clary straddled him.

"I guess it won't hurt to fool around a little." She brought her index finger and her thumb to each other, forming a small gap between the fingers.

"A little?" Jace was still smirking and placed his hands on her waist. He shifted back on the bed. Clary still on top of him.

"I guess we'll have until midnight." She was now the one smirking and pushed Jace back so he was laying on his back and she attacked him.

 **Sooo... thoughts? Sorry it took a long time! I have another story that I'm writing. A little plot twist and no! They did not ended up having sex. It was just a little kissing and you know... touching. Alright I'm going to stop. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Golden god

**Hey guys!, i'm back from being gone, with of course a new chapter. Sorry for not being active for awhile. I was extremely busy with school and soccer and stuff like that. But, I'm back with a new chapter for you! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

Clary woke up in the middle of the night and felt like the world was gone, her vision was all black. She couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, she felt a wave of nauseous go through her. It startled her and she tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. When she thought she could see enough she stood up on her uncomfortable mattress which was sandwiched between two others, Isabelle's and Jace's. She tried to step between the sleeping body's of her future friends and her brother to reach the room of the basement from Isabelle, Jace and Alec's huge house. She heard someone yell at her for disrupting their night rest but continued slumping anyways.

When she reached the stairs that led to the base floor, she turned around one more time. Just to check if anyone was awake so she wouldn't be scared if she heard someone upstairs. Jace's mattress seemed like no on had ever slept on it. But, Clary had learned from their conversations that Jace had OCD. He wanted everything clean and in correct state, before leaving. Alright, Jace was in the house. That wasn't bad. Exciting, even. When she opened the the door on top of the stairs, she wondered what the golden god, as everyone called him, was as handsome in nighttime as he was in daylight.

Because all of the distraction, Clary hadn't notice that she had become even more nauseous. She cursed herself for drinking too much the night before. Karma is a bitch.

With one hand covering her mouth she searched for the bathroom. It wasn't an easy job since this house was so damn big! As soon as she found the door to the bathroom with similar size to the house, she opened the door. She switched on the light and let herself lower in front of the porcelain toilet. She placed her hands on the side and vomited. She had forgotten to close the door. Clary had already mercy with the other people who could hear her barf sounds.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her messy ponytail and it scared her to death. When she felt a big hand on her back she felt a tear on her cheek. No, this can't be happening, Clary thought. But, when she heard a familiar, soothing voice, she knew who was supporting her. Jace. She started throwing up again since her actions were stopped previously by her dramatic reaction.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I'm here." She heard Jace whisper from behind her. His fingers started making patterns on her soft skin and it felt extremely soothing.

"Keep doing that." She said between the waves of puke that came out of her mouth and landed in the toilet. She heard Jace chuckle and it made Clary giggle as well. When there was nothing left for her to vomit, she turned around and covered her face with her hands. Gently, Jace pulled her hands away and he gasped. Even in the middle of the night she was outstanding beautiful. Clary did the same and confirmed her earlier thinking. He wasn't wearing a shirt and even though his hair looked ruffled, it still looked very sexy. It gave her the need to get her hands through his beautiful blond hair. He handed her a towel after what seemed like a century of time had passed. She cleaned her mouthed and drank a bit of water.

"Are you still nauseous?" Jace asked concerned while cleaning the last bits of puke around her mouth. She shook her head and gently pushed him back so that she could stand up. After a moment, her head started spinning and she felt her knees weaken. She thought she just had a head rush but apparently, it wasn't. The dizziness kept holding onto her and she felt that if she kept standing on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, she was going to collapse. Jace noticed it and picked her up bridal stile, kissing her forehead before bringing her to his bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Izzy woke up because of the heavy weight of a hand, covering her abdomen. She turned her gaze to left and expected to see a peacefully sleeping Clary, but was disappointed because she saw a plain mattress with just ruffled sheets. She was wrong, there was not only one empty mattress, there were two. Jace's as well. She just knew it was his because of the neatly cleaned up covers. She had known her adoptive brother since she was eight and got to know him too damn well in eight years. Clary was probably with him.

"No surprise." She murmured, not expecting anyone to hear her. But apparently someone had.

"What is no surprise?" Simon asked from her right. In the meantime he had removed his arm from her belly and it was now placed next to his body.

"Jeez, Lewis. Don't scare me like that!" She squealed and she covered her face with a pillow. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him looking disappointed. He was so cute when he did these kind of dumb things.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." When he saw her face her quickly rephrased. "Not that you get scared quickly. I mean you're the bravest girl I have ever known. _Not that I know many girls."_ He blushed and covered his forehead. " _Oh god."_ He sighed. Izzy laughed and threw a pillow at his head. He sat up, looking over her and threw the pillow back. Now Izzy sat up too and she pushed him back, so that he landed on the uncomfortable mattress. He groaned accidentally when she straddled him. She giggled like a kid who got a candy from someone handsome. In the moment, she leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. Simon laid his hands on her hips and they started kissing heavier, until there was a pillow thrown at their heads. They looked to the person who had thrown it and they saw a smirking Alec.

"Having fun? Aren't you?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Clary! Jace! Breakfast!" Izzy yelled from the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor. She heard a muffled thump and someone groaning. After a few seconds she heard the door open and out came Clary and Jace. Both looking tired as shit. "Where were you?" Izzy asked with a smirk, not really needing an answer because she already new where they had spent their night.

"Let's just get some breakfast. Please tell me that you didn't cook!" Jace asked his adoptive sister desperately. Izzy was a nice and beautiful girl, Clary thought. But if she had understood even a word about what Jace had told her, she shouldn't be even near food that was made by Izzy.

"It's a suicide mission." Jace had said last night when they were laying in his bed. She had touched his arm and had drawn the same pattern Jace had done when they were in the bathroom. After a while she saw Jace's face relax and she realized that he was asleep. Clary kept touching his arms and was staring at his chest all the time. Who wouldn't?! She didn't know if the alcohol from the night before kicked in or not but suddenly she found herself giving Jace a kiss on his muscled chest. She kissed every muscle and every scar. Eventually she had fallen asleep as well. Dreaming about a so called: "Golden god"

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Chapter 6: done! I hope you liked it. This was more like an update chapter but I hope you still liked it. Please review and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
